


Fazbear Falls

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: What happens when Henry decides to call Stan to help him expand Fazbear Entertainment? Chaos ensues, that is for sure. With Stan running the west coast locations and with Henry running the east coast, the two think they can make the world a better place for children. Until Henry's business partner, William Afton, starts to call all of the shots. (Gravity Falls & Five Nights at Freddy's story, post when Stan pushes Ford into the portal.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

"Dipper, we have to run! They are after us!"

Dipper Pines, a 12 year old boy, did exactly what he was instructed. The girl ahead of him was his twin sister, Mabel Pines. The things after them were animantronics of all shapes and sizes. The lights in their eye sockets were glowing oddly white. Dipper panted as Mabel and her pet pig, Waddles, were about two feet ahead of him. Suddenly, a brown animantronic paw came out of nowhere, about to grab Mabel.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, throwing a ball that he had picked up earlier.

While it didn't do much in stopping the animantronic, which was Toy Freddy, it did make him flinch. Mabel was able to get away from the brown bear and continued to run, grabbing her brother's hand in fright.

"Thanks Dipper..." She stated.

"Don't thank me yet. They are still behind us!" Dipper replied, reaching into his inside vest pocket. He brought out a red, auburn journal. It had a golden six fingered hand on the cover with a _'3'_ in the palm. This journal, was something that Dipper had found the beginning of their summer. "The worst part is, the journal doesn't even have a weakness to stop them!" Dipper told her.

The two stopped running, having gone inside. This whole thing started when Dipper was trying to raise the dead, to prove to government agents, that the paranormal stuff in Gravity Falls was real. While the zombies were still chasing them, the animantronics of their Grunkle Stan's diner had come mysteriously to life as well. Dipper and Mabel Pines great uncle, Stanley Pines, had turned his home into a tourist trap for anyone that was interested about Fazbear Entertainment. Stan also ran a diner in town, in a small location away from the old Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. Dipper flipped through the pages frantically as Mabel looked behind her shoulder.

"They are catching up!" Mabel warned. It wasn't just the animantronics, it was also the zombies and Soos that were coming too. (Soos had gotten bit just before the animantronics started to come after them.) Dipper was such in a panicked state that he didn't even notice that one of the animantronics, Mangle, had gotten in through the back door. Mangle grabbed his legs, forcing Dipper to the ground. "DIPPER!" Mabel shouted, worried.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry!" Dipper apologized, struggling against Mangle's grip.

Sadly, the broken fox's grip was way too tight. Suddenly, a zombie got in and grabbed Mabel. Mabel screamed, panicked. Dipper struggled harder until he heard a sound. It was a wooden sound that released Mabel from the zombie. Along with that, he heard an electrical hum. Mangle released Dipper, allowing the 12 year old to roll away from the animantronic. Standing in the doorway was, not only Stan, but another man. He was about 28 years old, had short brown hair, green eyes, a bit shorter than Stan but very lean and muscular. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with black stripes. His jeans were a dirty blue and his sneakers were a black color. He was holding a taser. Stan was holding a baseball bat, panting. Dipper was shocked, to say the least.

_"My name is Dipper Pines. The girl next to me is my twin sister, Mabel. You are probably wondering how we got into this whole mess. Well, it all started when our parents said that we needed some 'fresh' air."_

...

_"Stanley! Stanley, please! Help me!"_

Stan woke up with a start, panting hard. He looked around the room he was staying in, Stanford's room. Stan rubbed his cheek, trying to remember what exactly happened. There was that postcard from Gravity Falls... It was from Stanford... Then when he got here.. That's when it dawned on him. _Oh shit..._

"Stanford!" Stanley yelled, getting to his feet. Completely ignoring the fact that he had Journal 1 or Ford's glasses on his chest, Stan got to his feet frantically. "Stanford!" He cried again, looking around. He left the room, checking up and down the hall. He checked the other room. Not there. He checked the kitchen. Not there. "No, no, no!" Stan shouted, the desperation getting to him.   
It couldn't be true, it couldn't be... He was so wrapped up in his dilemma that he barely noticed that he had knocked off the phone's ringer. The phone had rang before that and there was someone on the other line. Stan, in his crazed state, didn't notice that the phone was off the ringer. Nor the fact that someone was trying to talk to him. It wasn't until he heard the voice again that he stopped. _  
_

 _"_ _Stan, is everything okay?"_ A male voice asked.

That's when Stan noticed that the phone was off the hook. He picked it up, shaking badly. He hoped that it was all a nightmare but apparently, it wasn't.

"Uh... Henry? Is that you?" Stan questioned.

Henry Cecal, the man behind Fazbear Entertainment, was one of his longtime friends. Henry and Stanley went as far as high school, they were really good friends, even after Stan's Dad had kicked Stan out of the house. Henry knew something was wrong. Based on the last letter he had gotten from Stan, he knew that Stan had gone to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to try and patch things up with his twin brother, Stanford. While he and Stanford were also friends, the two of them had fallen out when Stan was kicked out. He felt like that night took away his two best friends. So, if there was anyone in the world that knew Stan besides Caryn and Ford, it was Henry.

 _"Yes, it is me."_ Henry confirmed, with a small smile on his face. He suspected that Stan and Ford had another fight. But Stan sounded so disoriented, it was like he was hoping it was all a bad nightmare. That's when he asked the oblivious question, _"Are you okay?"_

He expected Stan to deny it straight out. Instead, he got something he wasn't expecting: the truth.

"No! I'm not okay! Ford's gone, Henry! He's gone and it is all my fault!" Stan cried, shaking in fright still.

 _"What do you mean he's gone?"_ Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow. Stan then went into all the details of what happened the day prior. While Henry was a bit confused on what Stan meant by _'portal'_ , he got the jist of it: Ford was gone and there was no telling if it was even possible for him to return. _"Oh. My. God."_ Henry breathed.

"Henry, what do I do?! Ma is goin' freak!" Stan asked him.

 _"Let me get my kid together and we'll come to you. I need to talk to you anyhow. Just stay put, okay?"_ Henry pleaded.

"B - but I'm almost out of food!" Stan protested.

 _"Let me worry about that. I'll be there soon."_ Henry promised.

...

_"That seems like it was so long ago... and yet it has only been thirty years since that day. Henry always thought of others... Sometimes I wish I was just as selfless as him..."_

...

_Wishmaker1028: I'll do my best to update this. I really want to do this project, I think it will be a lot of fun. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stan panted still as the zombies and the animantronics started to swarm him and the man standing next to him. The man fired another shot from his taser, short circuiting the animantronic closer to Stan. Stan raised up the baseball bat, turning to the kids.

"You two! Attic, now!" Stan ordered.

"G - Grunkle Stan?" Dipper stammered, frightened and startled.

"I said NOW!" Stan insisted. He turned to the man next to him and demanded, "Cover 'em from the animantronics, Michael! I got the zombies."

The man, Michael, nodded as he stated, in a British accent, "Yes Mr. Pines." He turned to the kids and added, "Let's move it!"

Dipper didn't waste a second. While he didn't know who this Michael was, it was obvious the man knew his great uncle. Mabel was in the lead again, pulling up the karaoke machine upstairs. Waddles was behind her. Dipper was behind them both as Michael brought up the rear, shocking the animantronics. Stan, meanwhile, was downstairs. He was punching out all of the zombies.

"The only smelly, wrinkly person that threatens my family is me!" Stan declared, smacking some more zombies as he did. One of them took his bat, eating it. Stan quickly put on his brass knuckles, punching out the zombie as he did. "Anyone else want some?!" He continued to take out zombies on his left and right. What he failed to realize was one of the animantronics had gotten behind him. It was Toy Chica. As Stan turned around and saw the yellow chicken, he heard an electrical buzz short circuiting her. He saw Michael from the staircase above. "Thanks Michael!" Stan commented.

"Don't thank me just yet, Mr. Pines. They are still coming!" Michael stated, seeing more zombies and animantronics.

"Get to the kids! I'll be right there!" Stan insisted.

Michael obeyed, entering the kids room. While they were terrified, they were glad that someone was in the room with them.

"Where's Grunkle Stan?!" Mabel asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry, he will be here shortly." Michael reassured.

"That's great and all but who in the world are you?" Dipper questioned.

"My name is Michael. And that's all you need to know right now." Michael told them, a bit coldly.

Dipper was about to protest until Stan came in, closing the door in a huff. He was a bit out of breath but he was fine, mostly. His clothes were torn as he took a big breath.

"Oh boy... everything hurts..." Stan complained.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out in relief. She hugged his leg. "You're okay!" She added.

He patted her head and replied, "I'm fine, pumpkin."

Stan got a nearby chair and pressed it up against the door, sealing the room.

Dipper went over to him and chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess you can't deny this town isn't strange anymore..."

"Kid... I've always known..." Stan confessed.

That got Dipper confused as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Stan explained, "Of course I know this town is strange! Ever since I moved to this town 30 years ago, I have seen anything but normal!" That's when one of the zombies made a hole in the door, trying to get in. Stan managed to punch it, getting it away from the door. Another toy animantronic took its place, Toy Bonnie. "AH!" Stan screamed.

"Mr. Pines, move!" Michael commanded. Stan did as he was told, allowing Michael to short circuit the animantronic. But more were coming. "Crud, more of them!?" He shouted.

Michael and Stan both backed away from the door. The twins did the same, along with Waddles.

Stan admitted, "I have been lying to you, to keep you away from the odd things of this town. I didn't want you chasing after danger." Behind them, the window smashed open, with a zombie trying to come in. Stan punched it and it fell to the ground. That's when Stan saw that the place was getting surrounded. He muttered, "Looks like I didn't lie well enough..." He turned to Michael and asked, "How many shots you got left in that thing?"

"Not enough to take on this army." Michael informed.

"What do we do?!" Mabel asked, getting scared.

Dipper was flipping through the pages of Journal 3, trying to find an answer. In front of him was a black light, which when he opened the book in front of it, revealed more text.

Dipper didn't notice it at first as he told them, "Usually the journal would have a way but I've been up and down this book! I don't even know why the animantronics are going haywire! They aren't zombies!"

Michael's blood ran cold at that statement. Stan put on his best poker face, upon seeing that. That's when Mabel got Dipper's attention.

"Dipper, Dipper! The text! It is shining under the black light!" She told him.

"W - what?" Dipper asked, grabbing the black light and Journal 3. He put the black light over it, showing the invisible ink. "Whoa! It seems the author added somethings in invisible ink!" Dipper gushed.

"Invisible ink..." Stan breathed, trying not to sound too awed.

Michael looked completely confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mabel explained, "It's Dipper's journal, he found it in the woods. It is filled with all sorts of secrets."

Dipper added, "Yeah but nothing about the animantronics. Seems like they came along after the author disappeared. That's how I know nothing about how to defeat them." He narrowed his eyes at Michael, "And yet, you do somehow?"

Michael was about to defend himself when Stan got into the middle of it.

He defended, "Hey, Dipper. Give Michael a break. He is on our side, after all."

"He did help us with the animantronics, Dip Dop." Mabel further agreed.

"And he's gonna keep helping until whatever you did in that spooky journal is undone. Got it?" Stan told his great nephew, a bit crossly.

"Got it..." Dipper agreed, a bit upset.

While he didn't like it, he knew that - whomever this Michael was - had the key to stopping the animantronics. While Stan also knew how to work them, he didn't know how to stop them from roaming. They just roamed every night at the location he had. After the four of them went to the roof and sang their karaoke, all that was left was a huge mess of zombie parts and animantronic gears.

"Ew..." Mabel complained.

"Man, that was close..." Stan stated.

"Who knew that karaoke would short circuit the animantronics too?" Michael responded, mildly pleased.

"I'm just glad it is over." Dipper told them, honestly.

Stan knelled down to the kids' eye levels and apologized, "I'm sorry you two. I'll let you keep that spooky journal as long as you promise not to go looking for trouble and for self defense."

Dipper replied, "Okay, so long as you and Michael have no other mind blowing secrets about this town."

Stan and Michael both crossed their fingers behind their backs, promising. Dipper did the same. While they still had to worry about turning Soos back to normal, everything was calming down. As the twins headed off to the kitchen with Soos, Stan turned to Michael.

"Looks like what you said was true about the animantronics." Stan commented.

"The only way they will stop for good is if Dad pays for his crimes." Michael stated. He turned to Stan and asked, "While I want to stay and help, you are more worried about getting Ford back, isn't that right?"

"Henry told you?" Stan stated, though it was more of a question.

Michael merely nodded, though the sadness in the air was thick. Stan didn't deny it, there was no need to. While it was true that he wanted Ford back, helping with the animantronic situation was on to his to-do list.

"I miss him too." Michael finally confessed.

Stan was oddly quite after that, letting the younger man walk off.

...

_"Henry was a great person. Better than me. He should've been Ford's brother instead. Maybe Ford wouldn't be gone in that case..."_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well this is gonna be good. Hope you all enjoyed! There is more to come! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Henry's suicide.

It felt like forever to Stan. It felt like it was a whole year before Henry and his youngest son, Joe, had arrived. Joe was about 12 years old, he had short blonde hair, hazel eyes like his Dad, wearing a dark blue snow hat, dark blue gloves, a blue snow jacket, a black long sleeved undershirt, black wet pants, and black boots. Henry brought in some food and enough drinks to last Stan a few weeks. Stan was surprised, he knew that Fazbear Entertainment was taking off but he didn't think it was that well.

After awhile, Joe had gone into Ford's front room and took a nap on the couch there. Stan and Henry had decided to go downstairs to where the portal was. Henry was in awe of it. He, like Stan, couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Aw Ford, what have you done...?" Henry asked, mostly to himself.

Stan brought out Journal 1 and answered, "I've been through this damn book fifty odd times, Henry. I haven't found any answer on how to bring Ford back."

"Are there more journals?" Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, about two more. But this journal doesn't tell me where they are." Stan explained.

Henry groaned, a bit annoyed. Of course this wasn't going to be easy. Sure, he was pretty smart but he wasn't a genius like Ford was. Often times when he had a problem with a monster math problem, he always asked Ford of what he should do to the problem. Stan was the same in that area. Henry looked up at the portal again, feeling frustrated. He knew that this was not the best time to bring up business but he knew that Stan needed a subject change.

"Anyways... Like I said, I really want to expand the company and I think with you running the west coast locations, we can get a lot of money in." Henry offered.

Stan looked at Henry. While he looked absolutely broken, (and Henry didn't blame him) but he also looked interested.

"I'm listening." Stan told him.

...

_"I remember that day so well. If it wasn't for Henry, I wouldn't have become the big tycoon that I am today. Granted, William Afton, Henry's business partner - didn't like me too much. But I didn't care all that much. All that mattered to me at that point was getting Ford back. I had to make Ford 'disappear' in the eyes of the law. It hurt my parents but it hurt me more when Dad never did welcome me back. He had died before I could show him the success I had become. If it wasn't for Henry, I wouldn't know where I would be today. Good ol' Henry..."_

...

Stan shrugged off his jacket, entering the house after a long day of taking care of business. His phone had been swamped with calls, his answer machine blinking like mad. He played the messages, first one on the machine was actually a kid's voice. And it wasn't just any kids voice...

 _"Mr. P - Pines?"_ The message stated. Stan instantly perked up. That was Joe's voice. What the hell was he calling him for? That's when the next three words rocked his world:

_"D - Dad is dead..."_

...

HENRY CECAL, FOUNDER OF FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT, HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HIS OFFICE.

Stan still couldn't believe that headline. He had come back to the east coast for the time being, wanting to pay his respects to the family. Caryn was waiting for him, whom looked at him sadly.

"Stanley..." She breathed, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Ma!" Stan cried, hugging her instantly.

Caryn returned the hug, allowing her youngest son to cry on her shoulder. Caryn was trying her hardest to hold her back her own sobs but they eventually escaped from her eyes. Stan semi-smiled at that, despite his heart being broken. Not only was Ford gone but Henry was dead.

That was something he would never get used to.

...

At the reading of the will, after the funeral, Stan was in the lawyer's office with William and Joe. Joe was trying his hardest not to sob. Stan placed his hand on Joe's shoulder, whom embraced Stan's left side. Stan held the boy there. Joe was barely 13 and he just had his father ripped away from him. Since there was no evidence that anyone had come in to kill Henry, it was documented that he committed suicide.

Henry, committing suicide, was something that Stan couldn't wrap his mind around. Henry was always a pleasant person to be around. Even though his two oldest children had gone missing in the past years, he still managed a smile anyways. The lawyer finally spoke after what had seemed like forever.

He stated, "Now, Mr. Afton, Mr. Cecal left you control all of the branches here in the east coast. Plus control of all of the animantronics."

"Is that all?" William asked, his British accent sounding bored.

Stan glared at William, a bit urked. How was he not in mourning over his partner?

"Uh... yes. Most of the rest is left in Mr. Pines' name and Joe's." The lawyer explained.

William didn't respond, he just got to his feet and left. Stan stared at the door for what had felt like forever. _'No wonder why Henry despised him so much. Guy has an attitude for days,'_ Stan thought, a bit bitterly.

...

Henry had left Stan possession of all of the west coast locations and the animantronics. Henry left Joe the right to become the CEO at the age of 21. Until then, Stan was to be the CEO until Joe became of age and decided on what he wanted to do. Stan was surprised that Henry had made him temporary CEO but he wasn't after meeting William.

Joe's Mom, Noelle, took her youngest son back to his home at the end of the day. She thanked Stan for coming for Henry before they had left.

"I do anything for your ex husband." Stan told her.

"I know. You are a much better friend than William is." Noelle complimented, a bit sadly.

Joe waved a farewell to Stan as they headed home. Stan returned it, trying his hardest not to cry. He was alone again, though he didn't want to be. He decided to walk to the nearest park and cried to the stars all night along.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, chapter 3 is now done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, Stan woke up. Michael was on the floor next to him, sleeping soundly. Slightly ignoring the younger male for the moment, Stan headed towards the bathroom. As Michael slept, Stan got himself ready for work. Rubbing his cheek, he grabbed some shaving cream and put it on his face. As he started to shave off some five o'clock shadow, Michael woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, seeing that Stan wasn't in the room. Assuming the older male had gone into the bathroom, Michael headed to the kitchen to start make breakfast. Dipper and Mabel weren't up yet, still resting from the zombie and animantronic attack.

Michael took out his cell phone, seeing that his girlfriend, Maya had texted him overnight.

-Any luck yet?

Michael sighed as he quickly replied. He knew that Maya was ahead of him by three hours but he had to try at least.

^I honestly just got here last night, not even, and I just saved Stan from the animantronics.

The response was almost instant, as if Maya was waiting for him to text him.

-Why? What happened?

Michael sighed again. Now there was a loaded question. What did happen last night? Stan had mentioned that Dipper had found one of Ford's journals in the woods. Before he could answer that one, there was a knock at the side door to the house. Confused, Michael went to answer it. As he opened the door, with Mabel coming down the stairs, Michael was face-to-face with an older woman. She was about in her mid 40s, had smoky brown curly hair, hazel eyes, wearing a short sleeved purple dress that went all the way down to her knees. She also wore white flats, a white purse, and had white studs in her ears. Her eyes went wide, almost in instant shock, the minute her eyes locked with Michael's. She even screamed, pulling out pepper spray from her purse. Michael screamed in pain, as the woman grabbed Mabel's hand.

"Hey!" Mabel protested.

"You'll thank me later!" The woman insisted, running away from the house.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, worried.

Dipper, whom just got downstairs with Stan and Waddles, had just saw this scene.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out.

"What the heck was that about?!" Stan asked Michael.

"I would tell you but I was just blinded, thanks!" Michael told Stan, a bit sarcastically.

Dipper started to go after them, with Waddles at his heels. Stan followed, as did Michael, after he flushed out the pepper spray in his eyes. The woman finally got to her car, still dragging Mabel to it.

"Let me go!" Mabel protested.

"Trust me, this is the best way to get you away from that Afton!" The woman insisted.

"Afton...?" Mabel started to ask.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out.

Mabel turned her head, seeing her family plus Michael coming their way.

"Dipper! Help!" She begged.

The woman stepped in front of Mabel, protectively.

"You won't have her, Afton." She growled lowly.

"Afton?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael cringed hard. Sure, it was true that he was William Afton's oldest son but...

"I am an Afton, yes. But I am not THAT Afton, I can assure you of that." Michael reassured.

"Who are you trying to take my great niece anyways?!" Stan demanded, going for his brass knuckles.

"Mr. Pines...?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yeah and just who are you?!" Stan confirmed, mad.

She brought out her drivers license and introduced, "I'm Charlotte Johnson... Originally Charlie Cecal... I'm Henry's oldest daughter. I'm only trying to find my brother, Joe..."

Stan's blood almost ran cold. Michael's reaction was completely different, as if he looked absolutely guilty. Dipper and Mabel looked completely confused.

...

After calming down Charlie, the group headed back in the house. They were all drinking milk. Charlie kept shooting Michael untrusting glances. Every time she did, he would just cringe even harder.

"So...you are William Afton's oldest?" Charlie finally managed to ask Michael.

"Yeah, guilty..." Michael admitted.

"Dang, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Charlie stated, mostly to herself.

"Why is that such a bad thing? That means he is next in line for the Fazbear Entertainment, right?" Dipper asked them.

Stan corrected, "Actually, the next in line, if the business is saved - will be Joe. Henry's will was made whenever Charlie had been declared missin'."

Mabel perked up at that and asked, worried, "Missing? What exactly happened?"

Charlie softly smiled at the young girl. While she didn't want to scare the two kids, she didn't want to go into details either.

"Let's just say a lot has happened to me in these past thirty years..." Charlie admitted. Mabel accepted that answer as she just nodded. Charlie turned to Stan and added, "But that aside, Mr. Pines. The only business I have around here is finding my baby brother. Papers in Baltimore went nuts saying that he went missing three days ago."

"What?! That's news to me!" Stan cried out. That's when he eyed Michael. He quickly put two and two together and demanded, "Hold on, is that why you came here?! To see if I would go back to the east coast?! Forget it!"

"Now, I never said that..." Michael started to protest.

Stan quickly interrupted, "Don't take that route with me, Michael. I've been through too much. I lost Joe once... I am not losing him again! Now talk!"

The silence was thick, so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Michael didn't know how to tell anyone this, not even Stan. He felt a hand taking his. Michael looked, seeing Mabel holding his hand. She gave him a look of sympathy, as if she knew.

"You think that your Dad has hurt him, don't you?" She practically guessed.

Michael almost froze on the spot. Sure, he was worried that his Dad was involved in some way. But he couldn't let the kids know his worse fear: that he was trapped in one of the animantronics below ground of the location he was working at. Finally, after a long period of silence, Michael nodded sadly. Charlie turned green with the thought. Stan caught on too, his look of horror on his face unreadable. Now he really needed to get Ford back...

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it ladies and gentleman! Charlie's reveal and more stuff goes down! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

The years went by. The company was at its highest peek. Stan was seeing a lot of cash coming in for just the tours for the Mystery Shack alone. While it exhibited some of the stuff Ford had around the house, it also exhibited a lot of the Fazbear Entertainment stuff as well. Stan kept working his hardest to bring Ford back but it suddenly got very difficult when Caryn started to fall ill. 

Feeling responsible, Stan went back to the east coast. He kept saying to himself that he needed to see Joe anyways. But even the con man had to admit that was nothing but a lie. When he got to the old house, the store was in really bad shape. Caryn was trying her best to take over the business but it was hard. She had little to no help. Filbrick had chased a lot of people away before he had passed on so it was hard for her to get hired help.

Stan walked into the store, trying to bite back all of the feelings of guilt and nostalgia. He honestly promised himself that he wouldn't step foot into this house until he had a fortune. And yet, even though he had a fortune, the victory seemed hollow. The man that gave him the challenge was dead. And as for Ford...

"Stanley!" A voice cried out, before coughing up a violent storm.

Stanley looked and there was Caryn, her hair starting to gray and her skin starting to wrinkle.

"Ma!" Stanley cried out, rushing towards her. He was at her side in an instant. She smiled at him weakly. He further added, "You shouldn't be outta bed! Ya need to rest, Ma."

"I know, dear. But hearing you come back here is really a relief to me... Even if it is just for a few days..." Caryn told her youngest.

Stan held back his tears, placing a small kiss on her forehead. There was no way he was losing his mother.

...

That evening, after eating their supper, there was a knock on the door. Stan went to answer it and there was Noelle with Joe and another boy. He was about Joe's age. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was heavier than Joe and a bit shorter. Stan didn't know who he was but he was sure that Noelle would introduce them.

"Hello Stan." Noelle finally greeted.

"Hey Noelle, great timin'." Stan slightly teased.

The ex-wife of Henry came in with the two boys as she turned to the boy, "I want you to meet Joe's best friend, Bill Alana."

"Hello." Stan greeted.

"Hey..." Bill softly replied.

"Joe insisted on him coming tonight." Noelle told Stan, in a low whisper.

"Well why wouldn't I? He is my best friend." Joe defended, overhearing his mother.

Noelle slightly giggled at that. The three of them joined Caryn and Stan, winding up talking about Henry and other things.

"Did you hear that William now has a wife?" Noelle asked him.

"Yeah, I pity the poor woman interested in that jerk!" Stan answered.

"Stanley!" Caryn nagged.

"Sorry Ma but you know it is true..." Stan softly protested.

"Yes but he is more of a super jerk." Caryn stated.

To that, both the teens chuckled and as did Stan. Noelle had a faint smile on her face. While she didn't like William as much as they did, she wasn't going to judge him just by stories. She had never had met him, despite him being Henry's partner for so many years. Sometimes she wished she never divorced Henry in the first place. Granted, he was upset about Charlie's disappearance (and she was too) but he had no right shutting her and Joe out. Seeing her dazed look, Stan perked up.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Noelle looked out of her daze and answered quietly, "Just thinking is all..."

Stan didn't press any further than that, of course she was still hurting about Charlie's disappearance. That was the sole reason Henry and Noelle's marriage dissolved. While Henry wanted to keep looking, Noelle had lost all hope. Henry had shut her and Joe out after a certain amount of time, his focus on finding his little girl and bringing her home. Joe saw this from a distance, frowning a bit. While he couldn't remember much about his older sister, except the fact that she was really a good kid, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.

"I miss her too..." Joe confessed quietly.

Noelle softly smiled, bringing her son over to her. She kissed his forehead, making Joe smile a bit.

"I'm sorry to bring up old ghosts, honey..." Noelle apologized.

"It's okay, Mom. She was my sister, after all." Joe replied.

"I wish you could remember something about Charlie. She was your best friend before Bill was..." Noelle muttered, stroking his hair.

"I remember a few things but not a lot..." Joe admitted.

Stan was utterly quiet during this exchange. While he did have a small hope of getting Ford back, it was dim at best. As he watched Noelle and Joe, he felt a hand on top of his. Stan turned, seeing Caryn smiling softly at him. Stan returned the gesture, bringing his mother close to him. Caryn ran her fingers through his hair, remembering the smoky scent of pines on him.

"Don't fret, Stanley. One day soon, you will get Ford back..." Caryn stated.

Stan said nothing, just started to sob. While she pretended to be psychic, even she knew when her sons were up to something. Even during one of their misadventures, she could detect the difference between them real fast. She knew, better than anyone in the world, the dynamic between him and Ford. Her and Henry. Upon thinking that, Stan only sobbed harder. Bill watched the two from afar and started to think of his mom. He had to admit, he had the best mom in the world.

...

\---In honor of Ranee Denise Winfield-Kuhn, my Mom. August 21, 1957 - May 21, 2015---

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay, everyone. But here is chapter 5 of Fazbear Falls. I might do more than one chapter today or I might not. Until I decide, please enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and Mabel had headed into the forest with Soos. Waddles was asleep in the main room of the Shack. It gave Stan a chance to talk to Michael and Charlie. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw that Michael and Charlie were already talking. He decided to step out of the doorway and peer in a bit.

"Ya know, for an Afton, you aren't that bad." Charlie joked. Michael just smiled a bit, though there was a bit of pain on his face. She apologized, "Listen... I'm sorry about the pepper spray before... I saw your face and had immediate flashbacks about my time with your Dad..."

Charlie lowered her head, feeling guilty. Michael walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Charlie looked up at her as their eyes met.

"Oh my God... you really are Joe's sister..." Michael breathed.

Charlie felt goosebumps going down her spine, stepping away from Michael.

"Please tell me that you know what happened to him..." Charlie begged.

Michael sighed, as if he was collecting his energy. Stan decided to let his presence known, walking into the kitchen. Both of them looked at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Alright, I want you both tellin' me what exactly is going on." Stan told them both. He turned to Michael and added, "Startin' with you. What happened with Joe?"

Michael was oddly quiet for a moment before he finally answered, "Well..."

...

-Flashback-

_Michael was in Freddy's. It was another night at Freddy's. Midnight had come rather quick. Michael was waiting for the phone to ring. It finally did and Michael answered it quickly.  
_

_"Phone Guy?" Michael asked, grabbing the tablet._

_"Hey Mike. Day 2 for you, ain't it?" Phone Guy/Joe questioned._

_"Yeah, not looking forward to it." Michael answered truthfully as he checked the tablet._

_Bonnie had moved. Michael wasn't too surprised as he quickly tracked down the rabbit. She was Backstage. Chica and Freddy hadn't moved yet._

_"Check Foxy from this night onwards. Don't spend too much time in the camera but do it enough to where it satisfies him." Joe instructed._

_Michael did just that. The curtains in Pirate Cove were still closed. There was no sign of Foxy, yet.  
_

_"He's not peeking yet." Michael informed._

_"Good, keep it that way if you can." Joe insisted._

_Michael rubbed his eyes as he asked, "Phone Guy...I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you even stay with this job? I mean, there must be better jobs out there..."_

_Joe chuckled, sarcastically stating, "And miss out on the killer animantronics? Never, Mr. Schmidt."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Wait. He said last night he knew who I was. Why would he use the fake name Sal gave Nadine?' Michael decided to change the subject and focused his attention back on the animantronics. He failed to realize a low groaning sound.  
_

_..._

_Unknown to either one of them, William had made it to Bill's small house. He had brought the gun he had used to shoot Henry with. He kept quiet, moving in the shadows. He wore dark clothing and black gloves. William got to an open window that led into the kitchen. He quietly lifted up the window, enough for him to come into the house._

_William lowered the window back to its original position, deciding to keep things clean. He walked to the living room, where he saw the TV on. The sound was muted so William quickly put the silencer on his gun. William stood on the side of Bill, pulling the trigger. Just as he was about to fire, a trigger being pulled caught his attention. Bill was awake and pointing a gun at William._

_"Well well well, look at who came to visit little old me." Bill commented._

_William chuckled a bit nervously as Bill got out of his chair. Bill kept his trigger finger itchy. Apparently, it wasn't itchy enough. Though he didn't hear it, he collapsed to the floor, holding his left shoulder._

_"See, Mr. Alana? I always come out on top. And soon, you will be dead. And he will be next! Freddy's will never go under!" William declared._

_Bill pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired a couple of shots. William got frightened from the noise as a dog in the neighborhood started barking. William snarled, running for the back door. Bill slowly fainted, still holding his arm._

_"Joe..."_

_..._

_Joe perked up almost immediately when he heard the groan. The call was dropped as he tried to call the office. Nothing. He tried to call Bill. Nothing. 'Oh no...' Joe thought, as he quickly called Maya._

_She answered and started to say, "Hello, this is Chief Richards..."_

_Joe instructed, "Maya, its Phone Guy. I've lost touch with Michael. I tried calling the office back but no luck. I also tried calling Bill. No answer there either."_

_Maya stated calmly, "I'll check on Michael. I'll have Sal check on Bill."_

_"Thank you..." Joe told her as he heard her hang up._

_He quickly put on his blue jacket, putting on his sneakers. He then put his wallet into his pocket, grabbing up his keys. He flew out the door, locking up his crummy apartment as he did. He ran towards the parking lot, hoping that this was nothing but a practical joke. As he was about to get to his Chevy, he felt someone knocking him out from behind. He hit the ground, bleeding a little bit as he lost consciousness._

-End of Flashback-

...

Charlie looked instantly worried as did Stan. Michael nodded sadly.

"Yeah, Bill started to get worried about Joe whenever he didn't hear from him last night. So he told us to start looking for a Joe Pines." Michael stated.

Stan raised an eyebrow and told him, "Hold on, I never adopted Joe."

"I know, I realize that now." Michael replied. "He probably said that so I could find out the fact you and Henry were good friends. And to let you know Joe was missing."

"Bill is really smart to play that angle..." Charlie commented, mostly to herself.

"Anyways, that's when I arrived here and helped you with the zombie and animantronics." Michael further added.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Zombie and animantronics? What happened?"

Stan stated, "Long story but one thing is for sure: William has to have Joe somewhere."

"Yes but where?" Michael asked.

"There is one way to find out. I have to go back to the east coast." Stan answered.

"But what about the portal?" Michael asked, worried.

"Portal?" Charlie questioned, curious.

Stan winced, eyeing Michael. To that, Michael sheepishly chuckled.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There is chapter 6 done! I'm surprised that I am on a roll today. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
